Moving On
by ObeseOrange
Summary: Never let fear blind you of what's important. That's the exact opposite of what Jukai did, causing her best friend's death. She's been living with guilt for the past year, and only one thing makes her forget about the incident. Soccer.
1. First Impression

Pant...pant...pant..**_.boing...scccrrr...FWAP!_**

"Yatta! You scored another goal Kazemaru! Great, great! We have to keep training with an attitude like this!" Endou, the Captain and goalkeeper of the Raimon Soccer team,shouted. The orange headband wearing boy and his team were practicing by the Riverbank, for their upcoming match against Mikage Sennou. Two members of the other team had arrived where Endou and his team were practicing, showing off their skills. Shockingly, one of the ace strikers, Arata, performed Goenji's hissatsu, Fire Tornado . Even though the Raimon team became slightly nervous, they trained as if their lives depended on it, well most of them. It was around noon when all the spies had dissappeared from the bridge, relieving the tired team. It was a sunny ,cloudless day, the air being clean and cool.

Max was dribbling a ball, trying to get past Handa and Kabeyama. Shourin was practicing his kicks with Kurimatsu and Shishido. They practiced untill sweat ran down their faces like a faucet.

"Fire Tornado!" Goenji didn't show it, but on the inside he was a tad bit worried about the next match. After Takeshi and Arata left, a pang of nervousness hit him. He forced himself to focus on training, and thus performed his well-known hissatsu. The ball came flying at Endou, streaks of flames following behind it.

**_PANG!_**

Goenji's eyes widened slightly as the ball hit the metal pole of the goal post, and fell on the ground a few inches from Endou's feet. Some of his teammates sensed something was bugging him, he NEVER misses with Fire Tornado.

"Oi, Goenji. You alright?" Kazemaru shouted, standing by Someoka, who was also looking curiously at the ace striker.

Goenji glared at the ground before calling out,"Endou! Pass me the ball, I'm going to try that again."

**_Scrrr...boing..._**

"Fire Tornado!"

And again the ball missed, instead hitting a tree to the left of the goalpost. A loud yelp was heard, startling some of the members of the Raimon team. They gasped quietly as a female fell down from the leafy tree, face first, on the ground. She looked disoriented, her eyes swirling and a dizzy smile on her lips.

"The hell?"

"Who's that?"

"Is she alright?"

The members and managers rushed over to her, some in concern, others with rage. The next thing the pain stricken girl knew, she was slammed to the trunk of the tree,a boy around her age, with a pink buzz cut and dark skin , gripping her collar furiously.

"Someoka!" Max's eyes widened at his teammate's strange behaviour. The team had a good look at her, messy chin length green hair, with a section of it behind her bangs tied up, pointing upwards ,shaped like a big leaf, red eyes filled with fear, and fair skin mostly covered by her blue jumpsuit.

" DAMMIT,WHAT IS IT WITH YOU SPIES? WILL YOU JUST LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?" Someoka roared in her face, making the girl smile nervously,her hands up, palms facing the boy in a defensive manner, while visibily shaking with fear. She heard some of the other members telling him to calm down, but the young boy looked like he was going to beat the girl to a bloody pulp. He was at least a head taller than her.

"Th-this isn't what it looks like! I-i swear! I swear I wasn't spying!" the girl stumbled over her words, her legs shaking shamefully in fear. Some members stared cautiously at her, while others waited for an explanation as to why she was hiding in a tree.

"Then why do you have this?" Everyone turned their heads to Goenji , who held an expensive looking camera. The girl visibly paled, wondering how he managed to sneak that, without being noticed.

"Give that back! Please, it's my mom's! Please don't damage it, she'll kill me!" The light green haired girl desperatly tried to loosen Someoka's grip on her, but she failed miserably. Her hands flapped in the air trying to reach the camera in Goenji's hands.

"Goenji, check the pictures. I'm sure she was taking shots of us." Someoka commanded, not letting go of the girl, and instead fixing her with a glare so intense she squeaked in fear.

"Hey! Hey! That's not yours, you can't just look through it like that! Give it back!" the female growled at Goenji, anger burning in her fear filled eyes," And can you let go of me now! I'll-",The girl stopped, realizing everyone was ignoring her and instead examined the shots she took from her hiding spot.

"This one was I was doing Fire Tornado. This one is Endou catching it. Kabeyama and Shourin dribbling the ball..." The red eyed girl grinded her teeth in annoyance. She coughed, thus gaining the attention of the soccer team, this time there were no gentle faces.

"What the heck is your problem?" the blue haired teenager, Kazemaru,scowled.

"Yeah, who do you think you are?" Haruna put her hands on her hips, glaring.

"Have you done enough spying for today? What school are you from huh? Mikage Sennou? Teikoku?"

The girl frantically pulled out something from the inside of her jacket, an ID," I'm from Raimon Junior High like you guys! See, see?" she waved it around, slightly relaxed as some of them became visibly relieved,"I'm taking pictures for my mother, who is an artist and photographer. She supports you guys alot and she told me to get good shots of you guys doing those hissatsu moves, so she can paint really cool pictures and hang it up in school!"

"You really think we're going to believe that? For all we know you could be an exchange student, that came to Raimon just to spy on us for other teams." Someoka scowled, pulling her collar harder, making her wince in pain.

"Wait a minute..." Shishido mumbled, scratching his chin in deep thought.

"You're from Raimon? We've never seen you before!" Kurimatsu shouted, confused.

"Oi, Someoka. Leave her alone, all we have to do is erase all the photos and we're safe." Goenji stated, examining the camera for the button he was looking for.

"E-eh? No! No, please don't do that!" The girl helped, her red eyes wide.

Someoka had let go of her collar, and stepped a few feet away still weary. The girl's face looked crestfallen, "I really am from Raimon."she murmured under her breath. She looked up, a blush of embarrsement across her nose," I know all of you! Some of us are even in the same class!" her shoulders slumped as they gave her blank faces. She huffed, angerly," Gyah! None of you know me or heard about me? Ochiba Jukai! Ring any bells?"

"Oh! I think I remember you! Weren't you the one that used to get bullied by Fujiyo and Ryu? 'Spinach' is what everyone used to call you , right?" Endou exclaimed pointing a gloved finger at the red eyed girl's hair. She hung her head down in embarrassment, pleading for them not to call her that.

"Please just call me Jukai." She stated with a bright smile, glad that someone actually remembers her.

"I think I remember you too." Kino mumbled, tapping her temple, making Jukai perk up.

"R-really? I'm glad! Nobody ever remembers me!" She grinned toothily, and then turned to Goenji with a nervous smile,"Umm...can I have my camera now, please?".The platinum blonde nodded and handed her the device, still a little bit suspicious. The girl scratched her cheek uncomfortable under all the gazes,," Sorry about that. It wasn't a very good first impression huh?"

"Its alright," Endou smiled, patting her shoulder," If you wanted to take pictures of us, why didn't you just ask us, instead of hiding?"

"I didn't know how to approach you guys," She rubbed her neck nervously," I'm not really good at meeting new people, or so my mom says. Besides, this is my first time taking pictures of you guys. My mom was the one who used to take them, but recently she's been busy so she told me to do it. I'm not even into photography or art."

"Then what ARE you into?" Handa asked his big brown eyes filled with curiousity. The girl grinned and picked up the soccer ball, which hit her face a few minutes ago.

"Soccer!" Endou's eyes widened with joy," But I'm not really good at it. I practice with my dad sometimes, though."

"Hey, hey! Do you know any hissatsus?" Endou grinned, fire practically burning in his eyes.

The girl nodded and stuck out her index finger," Only one, my dad taught me it. I'm still trying to get the hang of it. It's pretty weak..."

"Why don't you show it to us?" Kabeyama smiled, and Shourin nodded. They were excited to see a new hissatsu, sharing the same feelings as most if the other members.

Endou smiled," Yeah Jukai, let's see if it's too powerful for me to stop."

The girl paled, nervousness written all over her face," I don't know...it really is a weak hissatsu" the girl found herself in the middle of the soccer field, a ball under her red sneakers, and a grinning Endou standing in the middle of the goalpost. The boy pounded his fists together.

"Let's see it, Jukai!"

The girl nodded, and dribbled the ball a few feet, while the other members of the team watched from the sidelines, anticipation clearly written on their faces.

"I don't like her." Someoka stated, crossing his arms and staring at the girl.

"Why? She isn't a spy or anything." Megane stated, Handa nodded in agreement.

"She seems nice." Kazemaru mumbled quietly.

Someoka continued,"You guys trust people too easily, you gotta be careful sometimes." The members became silent and stared intently at the girl, who jumped in the air following the ball.

"Vine Storm!" A few vines came out of the ground, moving slightly, as the girl kicked the ball, leaves following after it. It was a horrible kick, to say the least. The ball was wobbly and it was easily caught. As the girl landed she smiled embarrassed," The vines were supposed to wrap around the defender's legs, but there wasn't anyone there, you did great Endou, I still have to work on my kick...it's not strong enough." Some members stared in wonder at the vines which slowly dissappeared in the ground.

"Whoa!"

"That was awesome!" The team ran to where Endou and Jukai were standing.

"Hey what would you say about joining our team?" Endou smiled, tucking the ball under his arm.

"M-me? Really?" Jukai's eyes twinkled with happiness and shock.

"What-? No way, we don't need her!" Someoka shouted making everyone look at him in surprise.

Jukai grinned sheepishly," I'll have to ask my parents first. Tomorrow I'll have my answer is that okay?"

Endou nodded and stuck out his hand, in which Jukai shook. He told her that it would be nice to have another person on the team and that he hopes her parents would agree. After a few minutes she left saying she had to go run errands.

"Wow I hope we have her on our team!" Shourin shouted, while Shishido agreed. Someoka and Goenji were the only ones quiet, the pink haired teen angry while the latter was just suspicious. Someoka voiced his thoughts, in which most disagreed with. Goenji had defended him saying that they shouldn't trust her too quickly. Many members stood in silence, pondering about the mysterious girl.

"She was just doing her mom a favor, guys. Calm down, besides she's from Raimon. She wouldn't be a spy for others!" Endou grinned toothily..

"Endou's right, give her a chance, she might not be so bad." Kino smiled.

"Lets get back to training!"

"Yeah!"

While the others went to go practice, Someoka glared back at the direction in which Jukai left. No way was he going to be fooled by her, he was going to keep his gaurd up 24/7 from now on.

XxX

A young teenager sat on a bench near the Steel Tower Plaza, red eyes glistening during the sunset. Inazuma Town's lights began twinkling along with the stars, while the shadows began to dissapear.

CLICK

A smile spread on the girl's lips," That was a nice shot. Mom's gonna love it." she carefully placed the camera inside her tote bag and pulled something round, out of it. It was a white and black soccerball. Alone, she began to juggle the ball with her knees, pondering over what happened today. Her parents had agreed to her admission in the Raimon Soccer team, much to her pleasure, but she felt paranoid or rather afraid that she was going to be a horrible addition to the team, which is why she decided to come here to practice. Many minutes passed and the sky was a dull light blue, mixed with faded shades of purple and pink. The green haired girl kept kicking the ball towards the tree trunk, trying to make her kicking more powerful. She kicked it again and it bounced back, crashing in her face, and making her fall backwards with another dizzy smile on her face. "Ouch..."

She stood up, rubbing her face and froze when a gruff voice spoke," You may have fooled everyone but not me. I still don't trust you."

The red eyed girl looked back, and her eyes widened slightly,"Someoka! I didn't expect you here..."

She felt uncomfortable under the stoic expression of the pink haired teenager. She could see the intensity in his eyes, his wide nose wrinkling with disgust," If you're joining our team, you'll be immediatly kicked out by me if you do anything suspicious."

With that he passed by her, roughly throwing his shoulder onto her own making her stumble to the side. She didn't reply, she didn't know HOW to reply to that. What was with him? Why was he so suspicious about her? What's so special about Jukai anyway, she's not well known, she's a 'loser' in many people's eyes, she has a boring family. There was no reason to be suspicious...sure she fell out of a tree and was caught taking pictures but she had a good reason to!

Dread started to build up in her, thinking of being on a team with Someoka. It would be rather awkward. She sighed , feeling down in the dumps, throwing her soccerball in her bag before putting it over her shoulder and walking home. Her parents would cheer her up, her mother with baked sweets and her father with his ridiculous jokes.

XxX

**_So I thought the IE section was lacking stories, which is why I made one! I hope you like it. Hmm Jukai seems like a Mary-sue to me, which is what I'm trying to entirely avoid, i just have that feeling. I hope you guys don't lol. Please tell me what you think in reviews, they really REALLY help me get motivated, and make me full of joy when reading them :) I hope you like it ;P_**


	2. Daifuku

When Jukai went home the night Endou asked her to join the team, she spoke to her parents about it. Her father was overjoyed for his daughter, stating that she will walk in his footsteps. He wasn't a well known soccer player, but he did have really good skills. Her mother was also happy, thinking that Jukai will get to know more people. It turns out that Jukai's mother,Hana, is friends with Endou's mom, which is how she called the goalkeeper, telling him that her parents agreed. Endou told her the location of the match and that he would have her uniform with him when she arrives. The spinach haired girl couldn't sleep that night, she twisted and turned in her white bed, but her eyes didn't even droop. She angerly tucked her arms under her head and stared out the small circle window on her left, thinking about tomorrow. Many questions and thoughts buzzed in her head.

_Which position would she be put on in the team? Defence, midfielder or forward?_

_Would she even play at all tomorrow?_

_What if they lose?_

_What if she couldn't block the ball or pass it right?_

_What if Someoka will yell at her again?_

_'Stop thinking negative! Just try your best tomorrow, and don't worry about what Someoka says._' she thought angerly, slamming her fists on both sides of her mattress. 'I'm not going to chicken out! I'm not scared!'

A few seconds passed, and she moaned sadly, burying her face in the white covers,"I regret joining the soccer team...!"

XxX

**Gasp...cough...wheeze...cough cough**

"Honey, calm down. If you weren't gobbling down your apple like a starved person, you wouldn't have choked." The green haired girl was a nervous wreck. Her father was dropping her off at the stadium where her very first game was. The red eyed girl finished her apple and was clutching her knees tightly.

"What if-!"

"_**No**_, stop with the 'what ifs'. Jukai Ochiba, you need to get a grip, this is a soccer game not a life or death match. Stop panicking, it'll make you play bad today." the brown haired man scolded, his red eyes staring intensely at the road, like the strict driver he is. His daughter bit her lip, trying to relax. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, going to her happy place. Moments ticked by before the girl cried out again, annoying her father more. They finally reached the stadium, and her father told her he'd be back when the game was over.

The young thirteen yearold ran in the building, the leaf shape ponytail behind her bangs swaying frantically with her movements. She was afraid she was late, and continued to run for dear life. She crashed into someone, making her trip over her untied shoe laces, and smash her face on the wall. She yelped painfully, while blushing in embarrassment as her face slid down the wall. She jumped to her feet, flustered," I'm so sorry! I-i didn't mean that, I wasn't watching where I w-was going!"

" Its alright, no worries. Are YOU okay? That was some fall there." A laugh echoed throughout the halls. Jukai looked up to meet a pair of kind black eyes. The tall, thin, blue haired boy smiled at her. He wore the yellow and blue Raimon soccer uniform, the number 13 on the back," So you came to watch the match or play?"

"Play...but I can't find Endou. He has my uniform! Am I late? It didn't start, did it?" Jukai began pulling her hair, her eyes growing wide with anxiety. The tall boy next to her sweatdropped.

"Err...no you're not late. You're number fourteen aren't you? I know where Endou is, follow me." They reached the changing rooms, and Domon knocked,"Oi! Endou! Our new member arrived!"

Before Domon could move out of the way, the door burst open, sending him flying a few feet away. Jukai was taken aback when Endou gripped her shoulders,"You! You finally came, I thought you weren't gonna make it!"

"Erm..."

"We only have a few more minutes left! Here's your uniform and shoes. Hurry up and go change!"

Jukai held her uniform staring wide eyed at the big bold yellow numbers,14. She thanked her new captain, and went to the girls restroom to change. She stuffed the clothes that she came with in her pink tote bag and put on the blue and yellow sneakers. She smiled in approval at her reflection.

XxX

"Jukai...it's nice to meet you. Endou has told me about a new member joining. Please sit on the bench for today's match, it'll be good to watch the game before playing." Coach Fuyukai said. Jukai had expected him to be a big buff guy with a whistle but instead he was a short, skinny man with hallow cheeks and fluffy bangs. He seemed really boring and emotionless too, not even bothering to wish his team luck. Jukai awkwardly stood near her huddled teammates, rubbing her pale hands together, not knowing what to do. She felt nervous being in a big field like this, watched by thousands of people.

"I lost the faceoff yesterday, but today we're fighting as a team! We'll definetly win if we gather all our strength together, let's keep attacking guys!" Endou cheerfully stated pumping his fist in the air, his teammates doing the same.

"Yeah!" They all shouted enthusiastically.

The game was about to begin and right before walking in the field, Someoka turned around, giving Jukai a stoic expression. She averted her gaze quickly, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Both teams please go into formation! The second preliminary match of the Football Frontier will soon begin!" the announcer stated. Jukai sat on the bench by the female managers, Megane, and Kageno, while watching the other members go into position in the field. The shrill cry of the whistle announced that the game has begun. Goenji and Someoka ran to the other team's goal, the latter dribbling the ball. The pink haired male from before named Arata stood between the two, letting them pass by him with a smirk on his face, making the forwards of Raimon slightly nervous. Someoka passed the ball to Goenji, but before the platinum blonde could even move, at least six members from the opposing team surrounded him. With a grunt, he passed it back to the cerise haired boy.

"Dragon Crash!" Jukai stared amazed at Someoka's hissatsu, which was unfortunetly stopped not only by the goalkeeper, but also by the team members who emitted a strange blue barrier that slowed the ball down. The Raimon forwards gawked at the Mikage Sennou players,"What the hell?"

"The game just started guys, don't worry, we'll keep scoring!" Endou encouraged, as his team huddled to defend their goal.

"Wow...that team is really good.." Jukai mumbled, staring as Endou caught the ball.

Megane looked at her from where he sat," Yes, you're right. But don't doubt us for even a second, we'll win for sure. I am in the team after all."

"So...uh...what's your name?" Jukai started a conversation, hoping the Raimon players would warm up to her and value her as a friend. She wasn't the best at making friends.

"Kakeru. Megane Kakeru, but everyone calls me by my last name." He fixed his glasses, staring intensely at the game.

"What are you interested in? Other than soccer...?" Jukai questioned, praying that he didn't think she was nosy or annoying.

"Anime, manga, video games. That kinda stuff...you?"

"Um...well besides soccer, I like gardening and flower arranging."

"As expected from a girl." He snickered.

"P-pardon me?" Jukai tried as hard as she could to muster up the meanest glare she could, which wouldn't even scare a baby away.

Megane smirked as the light reflected his glasses, making them sheer white," I'm not surprised you like that stuff, you are a**_ GIRL_** after all."

"Megane, stop being so sexist!" Haruna shouted , slapping the back of his head. They began bickering, Kino joining in after a few sexist comments the shirt boy made. Jukai decided it's best not to talk to him, so she stayed quiet for the rest of the first half.

The Raimon team tried at least three hissatsus,in the end,all of them were blocked. A few seconds later the other team had the ball, running to Raimon's goal. The forwards passed it to eachother, confusing Endou, but he was able to deflect it, untill one of the Sennou players, Yamagishi, headbutted the ball in the net. For the rest of the first half, the opposing team stalled, throwing the ball around to eachother like a game of catch. Endou glared at them, clearly not liking this match at all,"Damn it!"

The first half ended and the Raimon team headed back in the building, Endou saying he wanted to go talk to the other team. Jukai stayed on the bench, tuning out Kino and Natsumi, who were speaking about some special training that the team went through. She looked at the crowd, dread building inside of her.

'How are they not nervous when all these people are watching them?' She thought nervously. Her eyes landed on a blonde dreadlock boy, whose hair was tied in a small ponytail. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd, who were all students wearing grey uniforms. She couldn't tell if he was staring back at her due to the goggles on his face, but a smirk and small salute indicated that he was in fact, looking at her. She quickly put her head down, embarrassed that she was caught staring.

"So, Jukai," The said girl looked at Kino and Haruna who sat on each side of her,"You're the first female player of the Raimon team. We've been waiting for a girl to join!"

Haruna nodded,"You seem nervous! You shouldn't worry too much, after this match you can practice with team to get better. And they're all very sweet, you'll warm up to them very soon"

Jukai nodded with a smile on her face,"That would be really nice."

"You don't mind if we ask you some questions right? We just want to know you a little bit better!" Kino smiled sweetly.

"E-to...sure go ahead." Jukai scratched her head, unsure of how to react. They began asking questions, one at a time.

"What's your favorite color?"

"White."

"Favorite food?"

"Vanilla pudding."

"Least favorite?"

"Umm...carrots."

"Do you like to go shopping?"

"Yes."

"What do you hate?"

"The ocean, it's kinda.._.scary_...and bugs, especially roaches and spiders,_yuck_!"

"What do you like?"

"I like alot of things...for exams my family, soccer, you guys...flowers, and strawberries."

"Are you_ dating_ anyone?"

"Eh!_ N-no_," the girl's face tinted pink,"I'm too young to date."

Before they could say another word, they whistle blew indicating that the second half started. The green haired girl stood up to get a orange bottle of water, the intense heat making her dizzy.

"What's this! Endou left the goal wide open and is going in for an attack!" the announcer exclaimed, making Jukai turn around quickly.

"Endou-kun!" Kino gasped, a mask of apprehension on her face. He tried to score a goal but it was caught, making him shreak in anger. He told something to the other goalkeeper before he was harshly scolded by Someoka. A few minutes passed before Jukai excused herself to go to the restroom.

XxX

The red eyed player of Raimon stepped out of the building, hands and face slightly damp, and eyes widening at the '2' under 'Raimon'on the black screen. Her eyes then averted to the field where the purple haired goalkeeper for the other team, left his post, and kicked the ball to Endou, who caught it, using 'God Hand'. The whistle screeched, indicating that the game was over. Goenji was helped up by Someoka and Kazemaru, making Jukai regret using the bathroom during the game. The crowd roared with joy.

"_Oh_...what did I miss?" she groaned unhappily, her shoulders slumping, and quickly rushed over to the bench, where Haruna and Kino were jumping up and down with glee.

The next day the team met at the clubhouse, where they were informed by Goenji that he couldn't play for the upcoming match. The team became a nervous wreck, untill Domon and Endou encouraged them that they'll be fine.

"Dragon Shoot!"

The team was practicting in the Raimon Junior High soccer field for their upcoming match against Seiryoku Academy. The upcoming opponents defeated the Occult soccer team, sending the Raimon team in a world of apprehension, even though they were encouraged by Endou. For practice, the team split into two groups.

Group A consisted of Endou, Someoka, Shishido, Kurimatsu,Max, Kageno, and Shourin.

The players of Group B were, Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Jukai, Megane, Domon and Handa.

The teams were uneven but they didn't A had a total of two points so far, while the other group had none.

Handa and Jukai were the forwards of Group B, while Someoka and Max were for the other team.

"Jukai!" The short, brown haired boy passed the ball to Jukai, who dribbled it to the other team's goal. She froze when Kurimatsu and Shishido blocked her. She nervously peered left and right to see Someoka and Max on either side of her. Handa watched from the left before exclaiming," Oi! Just use your hissatsu!"

Someoka's face hardened with anger as she jumped in the air with the ball. He knew what was coming next so he leaped up to her level avoiding the vines, which wrapped around Max, Kurimatsu, and Shishido.

"Vine-" Jukai's widened and just noticed that the pink haired boy was infront of her, planning to stop her from using her hissatsu. He kicked the ball sideways, which unfortunetly hit her ankle at the same time. She yelped in pain, before losing her balance, and falling on her back. Some of the other players gasped quietly, but didn't approach her as she stood up uninjured. She mumbled an 'ouch' and looked at the tall boy and smiled cautiously," That was a great kick you did there."

He ignored her and went after the ball, which Megane managed to steal, unnoticed. She truly wanted to punch him in the face and cry from the pain, but her mother taught her to kill someone's hatred with kindness, but it seemed like it wasnt working. She didn't understand why he still did not like her. Okay, that sounded a bit selfish and big headed, but he shouldn't have a reason to dislike her...right?Jukai ran after them, ignoring the slight throbbing in her right ankle. The glasses wearing boy was being blocked by Someoka, who looked too competitive at the moment,"Megane! Over here!"

The small otaku passed the ball to Handa who was near the goal, the defenders following him as fast as they could. He kicked the ball as hard as he could, but it was caught with ease by Endou. He smiled and praised everyone for their excellent work, before throwing it to Max, who was ready to attack and score a point. Domon and Kazemaru defended Group B's goal, while Kabeyama was the goalkeeper.

"They're coming closer!" Kabeyama exclaimed fearfully. Kazemaru and Domon had determined faces on, despite their panic-stricken goalkeeper.

Max passed the ball to Someoka, who used 'Dragon Crash'. The green haired goalkeeper squeaked in terror, his eyes srunching shut, while he held out his hands, waiting for the upcoming ball. He opened his eyes after not feeling anything and saw Kazemaru kicking the ball and sending it all the way to Endou. The brown eyed boy gulped before glaring with determination at the upcoming ball. His fingers grazed it slightly, but it was too fast and flew in the net.

"Break time! Group A wins!" Haruna, who was the referee, called out. The players sat on different benches, faces red,gasping for air and sweating profusely.

"So who exactly is the Seiryoku team? Are they really strong or what?" Handa asked the managers.

Haruna smiled nervously," Sorry, I didn't have a look yet. My laptop is being fixed right now...but I did hear one thing about them though."

"What's that?" Endou asked curiously.

"They're strategy is to physically damage their opponents with hissatsu techniques. When their oponents are too weak to stand up, that's when they attack and score. They're really heartless that 's all I know." the blue haired girl looked worried.

"That's really creepy!" Shishido squeaked, biting his fingernails. Kabeyama shivered at the thought of it.

"Yeah! They sound strong..!" Kurimatsu's shoulders slumped in discouragement, feelings of worry washing over him.

"So, Jukai! Have you been practicing that kick of yours?" Endou smiled at the new member. He seemed to have an interest in any knew member, he really was a sweet, lovable kid. Jukai could easily talk to him, as if she'd known him for years. He just had some aura that made everyone like him. It was, it really was, IMPOSSIBLE to hate someone as kind as Endou.

She nodded with a small smile," Yeah. I need to work on my speed too. I wouldn't want the other team to dodge the vines like Someoka did. I'll practice it with my dad next time." A small tune rung and Jukai excused herself near a tree and flipped a white cell phone open. The shade instantly cooled her skin, and as a breeze whizzed by, she smiled in relaxation. Rays of sunlight escaped the gaps between the leaves on the tree ,that loomed over her like a foot grinded the dirt and stone on the ground, a habit of hers when she speaks with someone on the phone.

"Hello?...yeah. We just finished. All of them...? Right now? Okay...yeah yeah I'll tell them." the red eyed girl walked over to the loud bunch, gaining their attention with a small cough and a 'hey guys'.

"My mother made daifuku, and asked for all of you to come. She says she wants to meet you all."

XxX

It was near sunset and most of the Raimon soccer team visited Jukai's family. Goenji had to rest, Someoka didn't want to come, in which Jukai was half glad half upset, Kurimatsu was needed by his mother,while Shishido had a doctor appointment. The ones that came sat in the wide, ocean themed living room, munching down fresh, warm daifuku. Endou, Jukai learned, loved sweets just as much as soccer. Kabeyama and him nearly ate twenty so far, while the others were on their third or fourth ones.

"Ah, Endou, you seem to be enjoying these. Haha, eat as much as you want,there's more to come!" Jukai's mother chirped happily, setting a large bowl of freshly made chewed happily, eyes curved downwards like 'n's, while holding two daifukus in his hands, each having random bite marks.

"Wow, you have all this space for yourself? Lucky!" Max stared at the blue walls and gold couches, mouth shaped in a small 'o'.

"It gets pretty lonely though." Jukai said, tapping her fingers on the wooden table in the middle of the room, grazing her fingers over the rough surface if the starfish decorations in the center if the table. She still had on her uniform, as did the others.

"I know how you_ feel_!" Endou exclaimed, swallowing yet another baked sweet. He smiled happily lying down on the light blue carpet, stretching his sore limbs. A shadow covered his face, and he peeked an eye open, curious to see what it was exactly. The goalkeeper stiffened, his pupils shrinking to microscopic dots, as Kageno loomed over him, a strange, creepy aura surrounding him.

"Too much sweets is bad for you..." The silver haired boy mumbled, his long locks covering most of his face. Endou choked out a squeak and nodded, agreeing with the mysterious boy. The newest member of the team stared sympathetically at the quiet boy, everyone seemed to be creeped out by him.

"Cheers for the Raimon team!" Kino shouted happily," You guys will win against Seiryoku, I believe in you!"

"We won't let anyone stop us!" the team captain laughed boisterously.

"**Yeah**!" everyone exclaimed enthusiastically, pumping their fist in the air.

Hana, Jukai's mother, smiled to herself as she scrubbed dirty dishes, her green hair tied tightly into a bun.

'It's nice to finally see you happy again Jukai...'

XxX

_Phew this chapter took me forever to write. I re-wrote twice -.- I don't like it though, it feels like I speeded things up . Anyway I know it would be boring to go through the exact same plot so instead of Shuuyo Meito I changed it to a made up team, 's team has a goalkeeper, four defenders, four midfielders, and two forwards. I already have some made up._

That's where I need the readers' help.

I can't make up all those ocs in such short time so I need your ocs, BUT here are the rules.

**_1-Must, and I repeat MUST, NOT be a Mary-Sue/Gary-stu . They won't be accepted_.**

**2-Oc can't relate or know any of the Inazuma E. Characters**

**3-Oc HAS to be a cold, heartless person ( The whole team is like that.)**

**4- One entry per person**

**5- If I feel like some people just want their oc to be used and not even bother reading or enjoying the story then I will not accept their oc. I'm sorry to sound so strict but in my other fic 'A Strange World' many people reviewed just to have their oc in the story, and I didn't accept them. Later when I started accepting ocs again they came back and reviewed like what? 15 chapters later, just to have their oc in it of course. I can't stand when people use others for their entertainment so I'm being really strict about submitting ocs this time, I won't make the same mistake twice. Rant over, move on my lovelies.**

Okay before the form please read this part. The ones with (x) means the position is already taken by a oc I made. The ones that are left blank are positions your oc can be in. And the Seiryoku uniform has already been designed by a friend of mine so don't worry about that.

* * *

><p><em>0-Coach (open)<em>

**1-Goalkeeper   
><strong>

**2-Defender  
><strong>

**3-Defender   
><strong>

**4-Defender**

_5-Defender (open)  
><em>

_6-Midfielder (open)  
><em>

_7-Midfielder (open)_

**8-Midfielder  
><strong>

**9-Midfielder  
><strong>

**10- Forward  
><strong>

** 11-Forward **

* * *

><p><em>The last positions are 1 defender, 2 midfielders and 1 coach. The bolded ones means that the position is taken, the italicized ones means the positions are open. so hurry up guys!<br>_

* * *

><p><span>Here's the form:<span>

_Name-_

Gender-

_Position- (as in defender, midfielder, forward)_

_Age- (IE characters are around 12/13)_

_Apearence- (Be descriptive as possible. I'm looking for stuff like hair color, hair style, eye color, eye shape, nose shape, scars, Skin color. )_

_Personality-( Remember each oc has to be mean and cold hearted. I WILL NOT accept shy,sweet, hyper etc ones. You're ocs can be for example mean/cocky, mean/quiet, mean/sarcastic. I want personalities like those.)_

_Hissatsu- ( no more than two please , describe it and what it does)_

_Past-_

**That's it, if there aren't enough ocs by the time I'm finished writing the next chapter I'll just make up the rest. Have a nice day and thanks for reading. Much love to my reviewers, you guys are the best!**


	3. Seiryoku

It was midnight in Inazuma Town and a certain green haired girl couldn't sleep, instead a laptop sat on her lap, over a white pillow. It's bright light contrasted greatly in the dark, making her eyes squint and head throb, but the thirteen year old insisted on trying to find as much information as she could on the Seiryoku team. Wide eyes and a grin indicated that the green haired girl had found something she was searching for.

"Seiryoku's soccer team is very brutal and cruel towards it's opponents. They are very, very competetive and will do anything to win. Usually the team's strategy is to physically damage their opponents first with agonizing hissatsu techniques, while defending their goal. When the other team's players are weak and tired, that is when the Seiryoku team strikes. They had 20 wins and 2 losses." Jukai's red eyes scanned the website reading more on the mysterious team. She clicked on 'players', and photos of young teenagers popped up. The first face she saw was that of a fourteen year old boy, with white spikey hair and bright pink eyes. A nasty looking scar ran horizantally on his left cheek, and his face was hardened in a stoic look. She began reading the information on the side.

"Saku, Seiryoku's goalkeeper. He isn't a very good goalkeeper, due to a strange condition in his legs, which makes him move slow, and sometimes paralyzes him temporarily." Jukai then looked at the four defenders.

A pale,silver haired, black eyed girl named Adri, a messy brown haired boy with amber eyes named Takuya, a chubby pink haired, black eyed boy named Fatusuo, and a short,frail purple haired boy with blue eyes named Shoti made up the defenders. Occasionally, Adri and Takuya switch to forwards.

The four midfielders had the same blank, but angry look in their eyes. A blonde haired female, named Ali, whose locks were tied tightly in a bun and black eyes stood in the middle with a blue eyed male, with neck length teal colored hair swept backwards. His name was Teru. A golden haired boy, whose short wavy hair was in a low ponytail stood at Teru's left, his name was Godi. At Ali's right stood a tall male named Richu, whose black hair was side swept neatly with gel, reminding Jukai of fancy, rich boys' hairstyles.

"The forwards of Seiryoku consist of Fuji," Red eyes stared at the image of a orange bed head haired male, whose black eyes seemed calm. She looked at the other male, whose long,messy white-blue hair was tied in a low ponytail," and Meto"

"Okay so the Goalkeeper is Saku. Adri, Takuya, Fatsuo, and Shoti are defenders. Teru, Godi, Ali and Richu are the midfielders. The forwards are Meto and Fuji. The team Captain is Fuji, and there isnt information on the ...that's all the website says. All this is just unnecessary information." Jukai stared at the images of the players, somewhat gloomily. She could imagine herself battered, bruised and bleeding in the middle of the soccer field, her teammates' fallen bodies surrounding her and the other team in front of them laughing cruelly. Her eyes downcasted slightly as she placed the closed laptop on the shelf, beside her bed. She was not looking forward to the next game at all. Before she closed her eyes, she peered sadly at a picture frame that stood near the laptop, that of a black haired boy. He was smiling happily, his teal eyes bright with innocense. A pang of guilt hit Jukai hard as she looked at the young boy's image.

'Setsu-kun...'

The next morning the Raimon team met by the riverbank, and practiced for at least two hours. They all sat down in a circle,discussing the information some had found the previous night. A few of them rambled on worriedly, untill a rough, but soft voice interrupted all of them.

"I know how to beat them." Goenji stated, making everyone turn to stare shockingly at him. The forward had spent his night reading about the team and finally plotted a strategy "Since they don't attack untill you become tired, all you have to do is increase your stamina and speed. Try to avoid their hissatsus as much as possible, and try to score, their goalkeeper isn't even fast enough to catch the ball, which is what the strong defence is for. All you have to do is break that and it'll be over for them."

The crippled platinum blonde blinked as everyone's jaw dropped, Endou was the first to recover,"You're a genius, Goenji! Minna! Let's get to the training center, we've got some practice to do!"

XxX

Jukai's heart thumped loudly, her legs shaking with fear,"D-do you really think this is such a great idea?"

Beside the cowering girl, stood Handa who had a determined look on his face and smiled,"You have to calm down, or else you'll get hit."

The machine started, and suddenly lightning bolts began striking the floor. Jukai screeched loudly as Handa grabbed her hand and yelled for her to run. She obeyed and with shaky legs she ran across the field. When both players got to the other side, where it was safe, the female dropped to the floor, a wide, fearful look in her eyes. Many bolts had grazed her arms, making them painful to touch. She backed away from the machine, saying she wasn't going to do that ever again. Handa shook his head, grabbed her hand for the second time and pushed her in the middle of the field and turned the machine on.

"You said you needed to work on your speed! What better way is there than this?" Handa yelled, a smile on his face as he watched the girl sloppily dodge the lightning bolts, scared for her life.

"I can think of alot!"

Across from them Endou practiced catching soccerballs, which came flying at him with lightning speed. Shourin and Kabeyama practiced jumping, while Shishido and Someoka dodged logs, which swiveled at them in the artificial river like place in the building. Goenji watched from a bench, glaring at his foot, which still hadn't healed. About two hours later the players dropped to the cold metal floor, scratches and minor scrapes adorning their faces and body. They all gasped for air, clutching their racing heart.

"We're never going to win against them! They'll just kill us!" Kurimatsu groaned.

Beside him was a ticked off Someoka,"Oi quit with your negative comments! You'll just make everyone feel bad."

"Someoka's right. Why don't you try developing a new technique, or at least combining ones you already know? For example, Jukai and Max", the two said players looked up," You can combine Cross Drive with Vine Storm. If that doesn't work, Kazemaru help Jukai with her hissatsu, since it's lacking speed."The blue haired boy gazed at the green haired girl next to him, wondering how on earth they're going to let this work. The two players found themselves in a small field, Endou smiling and waiting for them near the goalpost. They looked at eachother and nodded.

Jukai ran forward dribbling the ball, Kazemaru following her by a distance. She suddenly kicked the ball high in the air, standing near the vines that popped up from the ground. Kazemaru ran like lightning and attacked the ball with a powerful kick. It went flying at such a perfect angle untill it lost speed and power and dropped to the floor, the strong wind surrounding it dissapeared. The blue haired boy gaped and shook his head, yelling to the green haired girl to try it again. And so they did. Again. And again. After twenty more times, Jukai began giving up, stating it was useless. An hour and a half passed as the two Raimon players tried to develop a successful hissatsu combination. Goenji watched from a distance, ignoring the other players who went to go train in other sections of the building.

"Kazemaru! You probably kick the ball too late. Try doing it earlier and see if that will work." Endou advised. The green haired girl stood up, a tired wreck, and managed to do her hissatsu one more time. Kazemaru took Endou's advise and kicked the ball about three seconds earlier than last time. The soccerball flew like a rocket towards a smiling Endou, he managed to catch it but a few seconds later he flew back in the net with a yelp. The ball rolled a few inches away from his feet, and the goalkeeper cheered. Jukai's red eyes widened and a big grin stretched on her face. Kazemaru smiled as Endou stood up giving them a thumbs up.

"Whooo! Yeah! Finally, we did it!"

"Vine Whirlwind!" Megane shouted a few yards away. He really had a talent for naming new techniques.

The rest of the day, the team worked on their speed, and of course stamina. Later, they worked on their hissatsu techniques, Kazemaru and Jukai succesfully doing 'Vine Whirlwind' once more.

XxX

It was the night before the game, and the Raimon captain treated his team to ramen at Rairaiken . The sound of talking,boiling water and untensils clattering were the only things heard from outside the resturaunt. The smell of fried vegetables and grilled chicken fillder the players either sat on the bar stools or the small tables near the walls of the building.

"Eat up everyone! We need to keep our strength up for tomorrow's game!" Endou smiled at his team, who were busy slurping down noodles and dumplings.

"Max pass me the soy sauce!"

"Oi, can we get some dumplings here!"

"I want more vegetables in my ramen!"

"Seconds please!"

Kabeyama fought with Someoka over some delicious sushi, while Shourin and Handa laughed, sitting across from them.

"Fine fine! You can have them!" shouted an angry Someoka. Unnoticed by Kabeyama, the pink haired forward dabbed some wasabi onto each roll, before the chubby defender ate them all in one bite, while the other players tried stifling their laughter.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! I need water! Water!" Everyone cracked up at the green haired boy, who ran in circles, face beet-red and teary eyes.

Kazemaru and Max had ramen eating contest, in which Haruna happily recorded on her video camera. Noodles and broth flew in the air, some landing on the camera's lens, making the girl squeal and clean it dry with a napkin. Shishido and Kurimatsu pretended that the chicken dumplings were soccerballs and threw some in the other's mouth, shouting 'GOAL' everytime the small appetizer would land on their tongues. The newest member kept to herself, still not used being around so many people. She spoke once in a while but not as much as the others. She still felt awkward around Someoka, who stopped glaring and insulting her. Did that mean he was warming up to her? Jukai quietly munched on a piece of chicken dumpling, sitting between to Endou and Kino. She felt sick, maybe it was just the apprehension. Yeah, it was getting to her, making her feel horrible and scared.

'Why am I always so afraid?' she thought , spinning the noodles in the brown broth with a chopstick. She zoned out everyone's voices and concentrated on the information she found on the Internet a few days ago. 'The team's strategy is to physically damage their opponents first with agonizing hissatsu techniques, while defending their goal.' the thought echoed constantly in her mind.

"So it's Seiryoku..." the chef of the resuraunt spoke up, making Jukai and Endou look up, the latter had noodles sticking out of his mouth. He nodded," Are you sure you want go up against them? Have you heard-"

"That doesn't scare us at all! So what if they have strong hissatsu techniques! Big deal!" Endou crossed his arms, not liking the other team from how much praise people give them," We already came up with a strategy of our own thanks to Goenji! And we're never giving up, right guys?"

"Yeah!"

Chef Hibiki's hand faltered for a second, as he was cutting some onions. He turned around dumping the chopped pieces into a pan, chuckling quietly to himself.

XxX

"Did you have fun honey?" Jukai looked up from her book to her mother who sat across from her, next to her father on the beige couches. They both wore pyjamas and robes, a hot cup of coffee in their hands. The tv's volume was low, making it easier to hear.

"Yeah. It was great, it's fun being around them. It makes me remember the days with..." she stopped 's parents gave eachother a sideways glance,"I don't really feel lonely anymore thanks to them. Heh, and I've only been knowing them for about two weeks now."

Her father smiled, his glasses reflecting the tv screen making it hard to see his ruby eyes," That's wonderful to hear, sweetie. So are you excited for the game tomorrow?"

Jukai closed the small pop up book and placed it in her lap, her fingers rubbing her green pyjama pants," Not really. Seiryoku, the team were against, is really powerful. They...I...I'm kind of scared..."

Her parents' eyes widened slightly at their daughter's words. Her mother composed herself and a sentence accidently slipped from her lips ," Jukai, never let fear blind you by what's important."

The green haired girl stiffened at her mother's words, clutching her pyjama pants with fists. Pangs of guilt and sadness pierced her heart.

'Setsu...'

"J-Jukai...I didn't mean it like th-"

"I understand mother. It's alright. I'm getting kind of sleepy so I'm just going to head back to my bed. Good night..." When Jukai was out of earshot, her father turned to his wife, an angry but nervous look on his face.

"You really should have worded that better, it bought up bad memories for her..."

XxX

A photo frame of a young boy was held in her hands, placed on her chest as tears rolled out of the corner of her eyes as she cried silently. She swallowed a sob and scrunched her face, not wanting to remember that day. It was her fault Setsu died, and she's been living with guilt for the past two years. Jukai set the photo on the nightstand and buried her face in the pillow, trying to fall into slumber. It felt like morning came by the second she closed her eyes. She quickly flew out of bed and washed her face with cold water and teeth, packed her uniform in her pink tote bag, and zipped up her blue and yellow Raimon sportsuit. After a bowl of healthy wheat cereal, the thirteen yearold ran out the beautifully carved wooden door, saying she was going to catch the train with the rest of the team. Her parents wished her good luck as she ran from home.

"Oi! You're late!" Endou angerly stared at her, his hands crossed over his torso. Jukai stared at him not knowing what to say, but then a grin stretched on his face," Just kidding! Come on get in Jukai!"

"Good morning." Jukai sat by the window across from the managers and smiled at Kino and Haruna, who grinned and greeted her back. Natsumi was on the road beside them in her family's black shiny car. Seiryoku Town was a bit far which gave the Raimon team enough time to go over their plan. They spoke nearly the whole way, Endou making a speech of encouragement which made everyone feel confident. Coach Fuyukai sat quietly in the front, staring out the buildings and trees they passed. The Seiryoku Academy's building was seen from far away, painted silver and gold. The players stared wide eyed at the huge building, and a few minutes later they arrived. As they walked to the changing rooms, they passed by some Seiryoku students, who wore silver and gold uniforms. They gave them sympathetic glances, angering Someoka and Endou. Was the other team really that powerful? Well, no matter. The Raimons were here to show them who's boss.

Jukai changed in a private room, due to her being female. As she exited, she fixed her blue collar and accidently bumped into one of her teammates. She looked up and apologized, her heart skipping a beat in fear, realizing it was Someoka. He gave her a small reassuring smile, telling her it was okay. So he really was warming up to her, that's good. Jukai had to go out to get a drink of water, not drinking from the bottles saying that she wanted to save them for the game. She pushed the button and bent down as the water flew at an angle from the fountain. It was ice cold, making her lips feel slightly numb. She ignored the rather loud footsteps that came from the end of the grey colored halls, but almost choked as a rough voice spoke up from behind her.

"So this is the pathetic Raimon team we're up against? They look two years younger than us, why the fuck didn't anyone tell me were up against these damn elementary kids?" Jukai slowly turned around, her heart beating loudly in her chest, to meet a pair of golden eyes, and messy brown hair,"The name's Takuya Yagami ,kid, remember it when I destroy that cute little team of yours."

Jukai examined the tall boy infront of her, he wore a lavender colored shirt, with a giant red 'X' on his torso, and white shorts. The kanji for 'Seiryoku' was on the upper-left side of his chest, colored white. Jukai looked at the mirror behond him, which reflected his back, the number '7' was visible, red in color.

"Don't underestimate my team." Jukai glared at the snickering boy. Her fists trembled by her sides, her red eyes glaring holes at the Seiryoku player His face darkened with a smirk, and he pointed a thumb at his chest.

"You really are going to regret-"

"Oi, Pyro! Will you just shut your trap already?" Takuya turned around,a vicious glare etched on his face. Two of his male teammates stood behind him, one having messy, uncombed pumpkin colored hair, while the other had long light blue locks, tied into a ponytail. They were both taller than him, but looked less menacing. Fuji, the orange haired male, had a yellow band on his left bicep, indicating that he was the team captain. He had a very bored expression on his face, his orange tinted hands in his pockets. Next to him stood a taller boy, who was glaring harshly at the brown haired defender. His lavender eyes burned with calm rage, while a deep frown set on his handsome face.

"What..? I can't have any damn fun before the game?" Takuya, or 'Pyro' as his teammates liked to call him groaned. He crossed his arms stepped to the side, revealing Jukai,"You fuckin' forwards sure like to ruin my entertainment, don't you? Jeez you're so god-damn annoying."

With that, Takuya walked away before turning around and smirking at the Raimon player,"See you later little Raimon."

Jukai glared at the retreating boy's back. He was very rude, and had a dirty mouth. He seemed like those kind of people who liked to take matters in their own hands, ignoring those who are superior to them. The team captain spoke up with a much softer tone than Jukai imagined, he sounded a bit feminine,"We're sorry if he caused any trouble." The orange haired boy glared at the direction Takuya went, his black eyes half lidded. The green haired girl blinked as Meto nodded.

"I'm Gruuki Meto, and this is Seiryoku's team captain Hamasashi Fuji. You're from the Raimon team aren't you?" She nodded and Meto fixed her with a hard, stoic look and continued,"You better be prepared. I suggest you go back to your team. This won't be an easy match for you."

"I could say the same for you." an unfamiliar voice spoke up a few yards away,"You shouldn't underestimate your opponents so quickly."

"It's you!" Jukai pointed. The young boy glanced at her silently, smiling and nodding in her direction before looking back at the other males.

"Oi! Who said we're underestimating them? We're certain that Seiryoku will win the match, we've beaten all the other teams-"

"Except Teikoku." The stranger smirked, as the two members of Seiryoku glared.

'Teikoku..?' Jukai thought, staring at the pale blonde before her.

"You're going to eat those words one day, Kidou." Meto spat, walking away with Fuji. Jukai stared at their retreating figures before turning around to face Kidou. He glanced at her and smirked, his goggles blocking any chance of seeing his eyes. He turned around and started walking away before Jukai ran over to him.

"Wait! Who are you? I remember you from last week...when Raimon and Mika-"

"I heard about Raimon having a new member, but I didn't expect it to be a girl." Jukai glared,"Hm? Wait no, not like that! I mean, usually girls who are willing to join a soccer team are rare."

"Oh...well, I enjoy playing it, but I'm not the best at it. So are you a soccer player?"

"You really should go back to your team." Jukai watched the goggle-wearing boy dissapear into the maze of halls. He stopped for a second, earning the red-eyed girl's attention,"Your team should be careful out there."

"Y-yeah..." The red eyed girl lamely mumbled, turning around and running back to where the changing rooms were.

"Wow, someone was thirsty. You spent a whole ten minutes, did you get lost?" Max chuckled at the flustered girl infront of him. Both players got exceptionally close the past two weeks, so it wasn't a surprise to see that Max cared for her.

"W-well it's just...I was confronted by the other team." All the members of the Raimon team ceased talking and turned around, facing the girl with surprise.

"Huh? Really, you did?What did they say?" Max asked, confused.

"They said...that their certain they'll win the match." Number fourteen muttered, folding her hands behind her back. The other didn't take it lightly, proof as angry remarks were heard throughout the room.

"Who do they think they are!"

"Those jerks."

"We'll see who's going to lose today!"

"Yeah!"

"That's right!"

Outside the closed, and rather loud room, across the door, a fourteen year old boy was leaning his back on the shiny metal wall smirking, the bright glare from the ceiling lights reflecting on his navy colored goggles,"Interesting team, sis."

XxX

The stadium was enormous, filled with grey seats, and the gleaming field in the center. Each blade of grass had been pruned to perfection. Each line had been indiviually painted. The goalposts were spotless, the nets were without a single tear. The sun shone above the stadium, falling on the exact center of the field, as if a spotlight was trained on it. As if even God was watching this match...

The stands were filled to the brim, the wafting smell of popcorn and hot dogs filled the nostrils of those present. There were squeals of excitement as the clock counted down to the kick-off. There was anticipation in the air as the fans eagerly awaited the battle.

The ferocious battle, one might even say a war, the clashing of emotions between the eleven players on each side. The fierce back and forth of plays, each side not letting up for a second until the winner had been determined. The battle known to the world as soccer.

One person standing in the midst of the half-crazed fans didn't seem to care about the confrontation about to take place. He just leaned against the wall, his hands in the pockets of his red and white jacket, looking extremely bored, his concealed eyes peered down at the everyone else was staring at the soccer field, the battlefield lit up by God's own spotlight, everyone whether they were in the stadium or a hundred miles away.

The soccer field, which bore no marks of the battles taken place in it. It smelled of cut grass and the clean smell of a newly opened soccer ball. Two hours later, it would smell of burnt dreams. Because Seiryoku would crush Raimon...and win at any cost.

"Today's game is the last preliminary match for the Football Frontier! Oh my, the crowd is very excited for this one. Will Raimon be able to defeat Seiryoku? Or will they end up a bloody pulp like the previous teams?" the announcer shouted, his voice heard throughout the entire crowded stadium. The crowd roared with eagerness and excitement, pumping up their fists and cheering. Banners and posters will held in the air, some of them cheering for Seiryoku while others for Raimon. The Raimon team examined the big grass-filled field, which had 20-feet metal poles on each corner, the Seiryoku flags rippling with the strong wind.

"I hope that announcer slips and chokes on that microphone." Handa grumbled, his eyes focused on their opponents. The brown eyed boy's locks flapped on his face as a strong breeze blew past the stdium, dirt and debris flying in their faces. Jukai turned around and peeked at the other team over Goenji's shoulder, her eyes wide with curiousity. The lavender clad team huddled around their coach, talking lowly. One of the Seiryoku members turned around, his golden eyes met Jukais' which were burning with excitement. A harsh smirk stretched on his face as he saluted in her direction, and walked away from his team and to the field, warming up with a lap around the perimeter of the area. The rest of his team copied him moments later.

XxX

After the warm up, the Seiryoku members huddled again, planning at the last second as usual. Their over-weight coach sat on a bench, near the team, chewing on a burger and not caring whether his team had a plan or not.

"So what's our plan for today?" one of the members, Fatusuo asked the orange haired captain. Fuji sighed, his feautures bored, and raised an slightly orange tinted hand and pointed it at the four defenders.

"Fatusuo, Adri, Shoti, and Takuya. For the first half, don't try hard as to defend. I want to see how far they'll go if we go easy on them. But if I give the signal, then you start using techniques. As for the midfielders, go easy on the hissatsus , I'd like to have a little fun before we get serious. Saku, I dont think you'll do alot of defending . You and I won't attack for the first half, got it?" The captain had a smile on his face and for once, his eyes were fully opened, sparks of excitement flaring in his black eyes.

"Oi, oi, oi! That's some shitty plan, I say we just kick their asses with my Reign of Fire. Heck, I can beat them all by myself. Just leave everything to me-" Takuya crossed his arms glaring at the captain, who returned the look. Takuya was horrible in the fields of respect, lashing out harshly without a slight care in the world.

"Takuya, listen to your captain. There is a reason why I chose him to be the leader of the Seiryoku team" Coach Idate sighed, clearly annoyed by the amber-eyed male.

"I don't fucking see why you're so in love with Fuji, coach! You act as if he's the best at everything! Adri is the best strategist here, SHE should plan this out not Fuji. Man, even you're fucking annoying as them! God damn, what is with this damn team." Takuya fumed, roaring the coach's face.

"Can it, Pyro. You're giving me a headache." A female with silver hair tied into a bun stated, her black eyes glared at the shorter boy with such fury to make anyone cower...But this was Takuya who we're talking about.

"Ditto." Gruuki mumbled quietly, rubbing his temples.

Takuya snorted, fixing the girl with a glare, as she adjusted the black chopsticks that decorated her hair so well. He stuck out his butt like a girl, and held the sides of his shirt upwards, like a skirt and snickered ,"Who's talking to you, bitch? Why don't you hurry along in the bathroom and powder your damn nose like a fuc-"

The next thing the Seiryoku team knew, one of their members flew to the side, with a black eye and bloody nose. Adri put down her fist, her anger dissapearing from her features. Some of the players laughed loudly, as Takuya tried to lash out at her, Fuji and Meto stopping him in the prccess.

"You asshole!"

Another girl stood next to her, one who had a striking resemblance to the older girl, but instead she had blonde hair tied tightly into a bun, silver eyes, and white chopsticks for decoration.

"You really should just ignore him." Ali, Adri's younger sister commented, a blank look on her face. Adri 'hmphed' and walked away, her sister following her. Both females rarely spoke, and instead decided to keep to themselves or with eachother.

"Captain." a gruff but light voice stopped Fuji in his tracks. He turned around, his black orbs meeting pink ones," I'm taking a new kind of medication for my legs, so I don't think I can properly defend during the first half, since it takes time to take effect. I hope that isn't too much trouble..."

Fuji closed his eyes, hands in his pockets," Eh...don't worry about it. Like I said, you won't even do much today. Take it easy."

The white haired goalkeeper nodded, his face as stoic as ever. Saku was deeply loyal to his superiors, a complete contrast to Takuya. He wasn't one to give out harsh critism, nor does he fib. The pink eyed boy would much rather stay silent, avoiding conversations when it isn't necessary . The poor fourteen yearold limped slightly to have a drink of water,as his captain glanced at the Raimon team, a dark grin slowly taking over his pale pink lips.

'Heh...they'll never want to even THINK of playing soccer after they face us.'

_Let the games begin.___

__XxX__

__Disclaimer- i don't own IE!__

__Oh yeah baby! Finally done this chapter woohoo! And time to introduce Seiryoku!__

__Okay now listen everyone, I know it's all confusing having a bunch of ocs suddenly POP out from every direction, but no worries I have named them strange names so it'll be easier for you to know them.__

__Okay so the ocs I DONT own are;__

__Takuya who is owned by The sweet16 Writer__

__Adri and Ali who is owned by Iwillkillforxavierfoster ( submitted two due to the lack of characters)__

__Gruuki Meto who is owned by Overlord Emil__

__The ocs that I DO own are-__

__Jukai.__

__Saku- (named him saku, which means bloom in Japanese , because his eyes are pink. He's my favorite :3 isn't he cuuutte?)__

__Fatusuo- (Named him that because he's fat, get it? Fat- u-suo. It's not a real Japanese word anyway.__

__Shoti-( named him Shoti because he's short. It's better to say it out loud if you don't get it)__

__Godi-( Golden hair= Godi)__

__Richu-( Rich with a neat hairstyle only snobby rich boys have. Simple as that)__

__Teru- ( his hair is teal colored, and so 'Teru' was decided to him by fate itself)__

__That's all the ocs! So! How do you guys like the Seiryoku team? Pretty mean, huh? Well no anime is good without some EVIL. Kyahahaha.__

__XxX__

__Jersey numbers__

__1-Saku__

__2- Fatusuo__

__3-Shoti__

__4-Teru__

__5-Richu__

__6-Godi__

__7-Takuya__

__8-Ali__

__9-Gruuki__

__10- Adri__

__11-Fuji__

__XxX__

__Iwillkillforxavierfoster helped me ALOT with describing the setting! She's amazing, Check out her stories! Thanks NaCl!__

__What do you guys think? I was supposed to end this chapter in the middle of the game but I decided to just upload what I already have written. So I hope whoever read it will like it. Please leave your thoughts and opinions in reviews! Think about the penguins people, THINK. ABOUT. The PenGuinS!__

__Sakuma: Yatta! penguins :3__

__One last small thing. Any pairings you guys have in mind. Who should i pair Jukai with? Any ideas? Please dont say Someoka. It will NOT work Out! No yaoi or yuri.__

__Have a nice day, and remember, think about those sweet sweet penguins.__

__Sakuma: :D penguins!__

__ __


	4. Seiryoku VS Raimon

Nervous filled red eyes met cold pink ones, as both teams lined in position before the game. The crowd had ceased their noise, anticipation and excitement masking their faces. The sun's rays glared down on the stadium, and a very gentle, cool breeze whizzed past the awaiting teams, swaying the painted grass beneath their feet. Jukai stood infront of Seiryoku's goalkeeper, Saku, who had no trace of emotion on his scarred face. The green haired girl timidily smiled at him, uncomfortable with the tall boy's blank, emotionless stare. What was with this strange team? They're so emotionless. After the two captains, Endou and Fuji, shook hands, the announcer spoke up, his loud, gruff voice drowning out all sorts of noise that erupted from the loud, annoying crowd.

"Both teams are ready? Yes? Alright! Who's ready for a game?" The crowd answered by roaring and squealing happily as the announcer shouted through the microphone," Haha! The crowd sure seems happy. Good luck Seiryoku and Raimon! Get into positions, the fans can't hold their excitement! Today's match will decide who gets to play in the district finals!"

The Raimon players positioned themselves in their appropriate places in the field, Endou being the goalkeeper, the defenders being Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Kazemaru and Domon. The midfielders consisted of Max,Shourin, Shishido and Handa, and the forwards were Someoka and Megane. Kageno, Goenji, and Jukai were seated on the benches, by the managers and Coach Fuyukai. Jukai felt half relieved, and half nervous, relieved that she didn't have to play against them, and nervous because the other team looked so confident and powerful. She fidgeted around, biting her lip and gripping the edge of the bench with so much force, her knuckles turned white. Goenji noticed this and shook his head silently. Why was she so afraid when it comes to the games? She was akways confudent when practicing, but alway fidgets when it comes to the real thing,. Jukai had to gain the confidence that soccer gave many players, she really needed peeked curiously over at the other team's bench, which was practically empty.

'Odd...' Jukai thought to herself. There was no substitutes, only one male manager and their coach. She expected him to be the coach, since he looked aroun his mid-thirties, but his appearence made her think twice. He was overweight, with cropped brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a a grey business suit, with a lavender dress shirt under it. Surrounding him were at least twenty burgers, a large bottle of soda and fries. Jukai decided that she did not care how much of a slob he looked, there could be more than meets the eye. She didn't want to judge him so quickly, he probably worked really hard to strengthen his team. Jukai rocked her legs back and forth, eager but nonetheless nervous for the game to begin.

_Fiiirttt_

"And the whistle is blown ! Let the games begin! Oh my, this is too exciting to watch." Handa was absolutely right, the announcer was VERY annoying,"What a beautiful pass from Megane to Someoka! Raimon, let's see how far you'll go against Seiryoku!"

Someoka dribbled the ball past Fuji and Gruuki, who stood, hands in pockets watching the opposing forwards move into their territory. They didn't even blink or smile as Someoka and a nervous Megane flew past them, Handa and Shishido following suit. Ali, one of the midfielders, blocked Someoka, but she didn't put effort into stopping him as he ran around her, the ball still in his possesion. Someoka glared at them, knowing they were underestimating him and his team, which ticked him off. He kicked the newly opened soccerball towards Megane, who squeaked in fear as he passed by the other midfielders who hadn't even tried stopping him. Shishido was at his tail, following the glasses wearing boy as he reached the defenders. He quickly passed it to Someoka, who stood in the middle, infront of the defence. .Unknown to him Fuji nodded at Adri, who in return closed her eyes in understanding. Takuya noticed this,smirked and walked a few steps ready to show off with his hissatsu. As Someoka got closer to ran to block him,"Flames of-"

"Gaia's Fury!" Adri quickly, within a blink of an eye, stood between Someoka and Takuya,and used her own technique.

"Someoka" Max shouted, a few yards away from the cerise haired boy.

Someoka's eyes widened, the soccerball still under his foot. His breath caught in his throat, and watched as large cracks splitted on the ground beneath him. Suddenly the earth beneath him exploded loudly, sending large chunks of dirt and rocks flying into the air at rapid speed, including the soccerball. Someoka and was thrown at least thirty feet in the air, boulders hitting and scraping his body continuously, like a game of table tennis. Similair to a large water fountain, the rocks and dirt would fly up, then down and up again. The process continued for at least twenty seconds, enough to batter Someoka. The entire stadium was silent , the only noise heard was Someoka's cries of pain and the grinding of large rocks.

Jukai had her hands clamped on her mouth, her eyes wide, as Goenji stared horrified at his friend. Kino and Haruna wore shocked expressions, hands clenched by their chest, while Natsumi and Kageno gaped at the pink haired forward.

"**Someoka**!" the entire Raimon team shouted worriedly, fearing for their teammate. The pink haired boy scrunched his face in pain, and he shielded his face with his horribly scraped arms. Pink and red scrapes and scratches were visible on his pale limbs, and his clothes were stained slightly. The hissatsu stopped and the Raimon forward dropped to the ground, Max, Shishido, and Megane breaking his fall.

"_Someoka_!" Endou cried, glaring at Fuji, who smirked slightly his eyes focused on Endou. It was as if he was mocking and teasing him with that smile, which ticked Endou off even more.

"I'm alright..." Someoka struggled to get up, ignoring the burn and stingy sensation caused by his numerous scrapes. He winced, a hand on his knee as he crouched, trying to stand up. The Raimon forward was breathing heavily, glaring at Adri, who had possesion of the ball under her foot. Her pitch black eyes stared emotionlessly at him.

"What the _fuck_ you bitch! You cut off my-" Takuya clenched his fists, his face near Adri's, amber eyes flaring with pure anger.

"Don't start anything Pyro!" Saku cut him off, standing behind both defenders, infront of a new, untouched goalpost, arms crossed and a deep frown on his pale face. Takuya peered over Adri's shoulder and snarled viciously.

"Oi! Who the fuck is talking to you_ Pinky_?" Saku glared daggers at the brown haired defender, his pink eyes containing calm rage. He decided to just ignore Takuya, thinking and hoping it would be best for the team. He, unlike Takuya, admired the team and all the players, trying really hard to make everything as peaceful as he could. He hated problems, despised them actually. He was very aloof for a fourteen year old.

"And Seiryoku's defenders pass the ball to Gruuki. Hm, let's see what they're planning." The lavender eyed boy stared cautiously at Shishido, Megane and Max, who surrounded him, blocking any chance of passing the ball. He smiled, liking their determination and slammed his white sneaker on the soccerball, making it fly upwards, towards his head. A layer of messy blue hair, which was too short to be tied along with the ponytail, covered his eyes as he headbutted the ball towards Fuji. Someoka and Max ran towards the orange haired captain, trying to steal the ball with a slide tackle. He quickly dodged, his wide black eyes, bored. A small gasp escaped his pale lips and his eyes widened as he was slide tackled from behind by Shourin, who succesfully stole the ball and tripped the captain.

"Nice steal, Shourin!" Kazemaru and Kabeyame smiled.

"Yeah, you show 'em!" Domon cheered.

"Ne...pull yourself together Fuji." Gruuki laughed at the team captain's embarrassed expression. The black eyed boy stood up, glancing back as Shourin dribbled the ball towards their goalpost, his team cheering for him enthusiastically. Nothing pushed Fuji's buttons more than being embarrassed, he absolutely hated it! Anger ignited in him as he ran quickly towards the short Raimon player, his feet practically ripping the grass from the force of his sneakers. He was right behind the brown haired boy, smirking darkly.

"Hey! Fuji, calm down!" Gruuki shouted, a dissapointed expression masking his tanned face. He knew Fuji was upset, and when Fuji was upset, he does stupid things. Gruuki sighed, not bothering to stop his orange haired friend, he really didn't care what he did as long as he wasn't dragged in. Sure they were practically best friends, but Gruuki hated being involved with problems and situations.

Fuji let out a yelp,"Gusts of Glory!" A strong, powerful wind swept Shourin upwards,scaring the short boy. Fuji smirked and threw his hand to the left, his palm facing the Raimon goalpost, and suddenly the wind blew Shourin away in that direction. The Raimon Eleven stared in shock, dreading of what might happen next. A loud crack was heard as the poor boy's leg was slammed into the metal pole of the net. A loud, agonized scream was heard by everyone in the stadium, as the game paused for a second. Endou and the others rushed to Shourin's aid, trying to help the boy. His leg was most likely broken, since he couldn't stand on it. Endou and Someoka helped him towards the bench, where Kino immediatly pressed an ice bag on his injured ankle.

"Are you okay, Shourin?" Haruna asked, worry filling her voice.

"Jukai," The green haired girl stiffened at the sound of her name, and looked up at a frowning Endou," Can you take Shourin's place?"

Goenji glanced at the green haired girl who visibly tensed. She gulped, fear clearly painted on her face, and nodded shakily. He sighed, annoyed. If only that stupid Arata hadn't done that move, then maybe he would be out there, in the field, kicking some Seiryoku butt. He couldn't stand just sitting here like an idiot, doing nothing as his team got battered by the lavender clad jerks.

Jukai got into position as a midfielder, worrying more about the other team than the crowd she was usually scared of. Her legs were shaking, making the other team snicker. The whistle blew, making her heart skip a beat. Gruuki passed the ball to Fuji who smiled and kicked it backwards with his heel, arms crossed. Teru smirked, his sharp teeth visible, as Someoka, Max, and Megane charged at him. He passed it to Ali, another midfielder. Jukai looked around nervously, pondering on what to do, so she ran towards the person in possesion of the ball. As she got closer to Ali, the Seiryoku member smirked and kicked it towards the defence.

"What the hell!" Someoka roared, ticked off. The Seiryoku Eleven were just stalling, luring the other team in their defence so they can pull of some cheap techniques. Jukai ran towards Adri, who had the ball under her foot, her eyes blank and watching cautiously. Number fourteen was about to slide tackle, but was too late as the other female passed it to Takuya, who smirked cockily.

"Oi, squirt, good luck next tim-" His eyes widened as Someoka stole the ball,"The fuc-"

"Dragon Crash!" the ball whizzed past Takuya's shocked face, and into the net. Saku had tried stopping it, but winced and fell on his knees, groaning in pain.

"**GOAL**!" All the Raimon players and managers smiled happily and cheered. They tackled Someoka into a hug, laughing and grinning enthusiastically.

Takuya glared and stomped towards the goalkeeper, gripping Saku's collar so their faces were only a few inches apart,"Bastard! What the fuck is wrong with you, asshole! I don't understand why the hell you're still on this team if you can't catch a damn ball!"

Saku struggled to stand up straight, his hands trying to loosen Takuya's grip,"The medication takes time to work. I'll catch it next time, let go!"

"You and your stupid-"

"Yo, Pyro. Stop PMSing will ya? It's just one point, it ain't like they scored a hundred!" Teru snarled, backing up Saku. Takuya glared at the teal haired boy, crossing his arms and clenching his teeth.

"Shut the fuck up Teru, mind your own damn business." Takuya growled. Teru raised a teal eyebrow and scowled at Takuya, shaking his head and muttering a few dark words.

"Adri, Takuya! You're playing forwards from now untill the end of the game!" Fuji called, him and Gruuki running towards their defence. Takuya grinned happily, his amber orbs sparkling with pure joy. He practically skipped across the field, unable to contain his joy. Oh how Takuya loved being a forward, he loved it more than chocolate. The ambeer eyed boy was obssesed with the sweet treat, eating at least two bars every week. He would eat it everday but Fuji didn't allow it, fearing for Takuya's health and teeth. Obviously Takuya was annoyed, stating,'Coach Idate eats at least fifty fuckin' burgers and shakes a day, and you're fearing for MY health?'.

"Finally!"

The Raimon Eleven stood in their appropriate positions, staring suspiciously as Takuya and Adri switched as forwards, while Fuji and Gruuki went back as defenders. The whistle blew and before anyone had the chance to blink, Takuya slide tackled the ball from Megane, and dribbled it towards Endou. He smirked as Jukai tried blocking him, only to be thrown away with force by the amber eyed male. A wide, inhumane grin spread on his face as he passed by the Raimon players easily, Adri following closely behind him, telling him to pass it to her.

"No way, wench. This is my spotlight now!" He grinned as he dodged Kazemaru and Kurimatsu,"Haha! You losers won't stop me!"

Fuji's eyes widened. He took a step forward, a hand reaching out, effortlessly,"Takuya! _Don't_ use Reign of Fire! Takuya, you idiot! Not when Adri-"

His plea fell on deaf ears. Takuya ignored him, only caring about scoring the point ,"Reign of Fire!"A circle of fire shot out of the ground, surrounding him like a cacoon, blocking the defenders and even Adri, who had a horrified expression on her face. Takuya kicked the ball , red and orange flames surrounding it. The fire dissappeared just in time for him to see Endou's God Hand failed.

"_GOAL_!" Endou glared, cursing himself for not catching it on time. He was so close too!

Takuya smirked mockingly at the goalkeeper, turned around and was face to face with a furious Fuji,"You **IDIOT**! What the hell were thinking! You know she faints everytime she sees fire, we have no substitutes!"

"Chill man, we're gonna win with or without the chick, you act as if she's the most important one on the team." Takuya grinned, angering Fuji even more. Adri was taken to the bench, and Gruuki replaced her position as a forward. Megane passed the ball to Someoka who charged to the Seiryoku's goalpost, eagirly wanting to be in the lead. Jukai followed him, Shishido and Max right behind her. Someoka passed the ball towards her, being blocked by Godi and Teru. She caught the ball easily with her foot, and was ready to dribble it but froze as she looked up. A smirking Takuya loomed over her,"Flames of Heaven!"

The red eyed girl quickly shielded her face with her arms, as large blue flames blew her backwards and the ball several feet away. Her back skidded on the grass, staining her blue/yellow shirt with grass marks. The force was so strong that she continued to roll back, her bones slamming on the ground painfully. She stopped next to a Domon, who quickly helped the girl, his eyes still focused on Takuya. She winced in pain as she felt a stinging feeling on her arms, which were red and burnt slightly. Takuya stole the ball and ran past the other players, who tried slide tackling it, and performed 'Reign of Fire' again, scoring yet another point. He continued that cycle of his techniques untill the number '7' was under Seiryoku, on the big black screen.

The Raimon players were beaten, battered, and burnt due to Seiryoku's hissatsu techniques. They kept coming and coming as the last minutes of the first half ticked to an end.

"Aqua Hurricane!" A large hurricane, made only of water spun around the field, blowing Shishido away, slamming him to the ground harshly. Teru smirked, and kicked the ball, scoring another point.

"Terra Cage!" Megane squeaked as he was stuck in a cage made of rocks and dirt. Godi passed the ball towards Gruuki, who in return used his technique.

"War Laser!" the blue haired male kicked the ball around, easily dodging the other players. The tenth time the ball was kicked, it floated in midair. Kazemaru jumped and tried to kick it, but before he could touch the ball, Gruuki smirked and snapped his fingers. The ball shot towards the goal like a comet, a red laser behind it. It threw Kazemaru along with it, making the boy slam into Endou, letting the ball hit the net with so much force that the goslpost tipped whistle blew, indicating that the first half ended.

"Oh! The first half has ended! What a gap! Seiryoku is in the lead with ten points while Raimon has only one!" the announcer's voice blared, ticking off the Raimon team.

XxX

The Raimon players and managers were in the changing rooms, applying bandages and ice to whoever needed them. The players had bruises that matched the color of their uniform. Haruna wrapped Jukai's burnt arms with bandages, the red eyed girl wincing from the pain.

"What kind of moves are those, dammit!" Someoka glared at his reflection on the mirror. His face had several scrapes and bruises on them, bandages protecting the minor cuts.

"They scored ten points while we only have one, and they're only ten because that girl fainted!" Shourin said sadly.

"My muscles are so sore!" Shishdo complained, flexing his arms painfully.

"Can't we just forfeit? This pain isn't worth-" Endou cut Kurimatsu off.

"No! We are NOT going to forfeit! We are going out there on the field, and we're going to win!" The brown haired goalkeeper shouted, determination filling his voice, silencing the other players. Goenji smiled and chuckled quietly, that was Endou for you.

Domon smiled,"Endou's right. We came so far to win, and we're not letting them ruin our goal. We can't lose now!" Kazemaru and Handa nodded in agreement, with a bright smile on their face.

"So does anyone have a plan on beating them?" Haruna asked. The room went silent as the players began pondering. Endou's eyes widened in realization. He slammed a fist in his palm and grinned.

"I **got** it!"

XxX

Fiirrrtt

"And now the second half begins with Takuya passing the ball to Gruuki. Will Seiryoku win, or will Raimon catch up?"

Someoka, Megane, Max and Shishido surrounded Gruuki, who stood slightly nervous. Before he could react, the ball was stolen and Someoka dribbled the ball the Seiryoku goalpost. The other Raimon players, including the defenders blocked the Seiryoku players, giving Someoka a chance to score. Takuya glared and shoved Kurimatsu away, running quickly towards Someoka.

"Flames of Heaven!" The blue fire shot out and flew towards the pink haired forward, but before they reached him Max used Cross Drive, sending both hissatsus techniques towards a Seiryoku player. Teru's eyes widened in shock, his feet rooted to the grass coated ground. The next thing he knew, he went flying across the field, his body crashing and rolling harshly on the floor. He winced as he quickly got up, but fell on his knees, a painful expression on his face.

"Dragon Crash!" Someoka kicked the ball, which had a bright blue glow surrounding it and a large dragon following after it. Saku had a determined face on, ready to catch the ball. His stance indicated that the medicine began to take effect, so he could move painlessly now.

"Blossom Barrier!" Saku had a stoic look on his face, as a pink shield covered the goalpost, cerise colored petals catching the ball, and throwing it back to Someoka, who in return used his technique.

"Dragon Crash!" this time, Saku was too late, and the announcer shouted as the Raimon team scored another goal. A few minutes passed and the Seiryoku team was down to nine players, since Teru twisted his ankle.

"Electro Strings!" Godi exclaimed as he tried stealing the ball from Shishido. Lightning streaks shot out from his hands, and Shishido ducked just in time for the electricity to whizz past his orange afro, and towards Ali, who tried dodging but was unsuccesful. It hit her face, causing two large cuts to appear. She yelped and fell to the floor, clutching her bleeding face.

"You asshole Godi!" She roared, the referee pausing the game, letting her go back to the bench. Godi sweatdropped as Takuya, Fuji and Gruuki stared sissapointedly at him.

"My bad..."

They were down to eight.

"Rolling Boulder!" As Jukai ran closer, the ball in her possession, a large round rock rolling in her direction. She kicked the ball high in the air, using the rock as a boost, which crashed into Shoti.

"Vine Storm!" Several vines wrapped around Fatsuo, an injured Shoti, Fuji and Someoka, who unfortunetly was standing too close. Jukai kicked the ball, sending it flying towards the net. Saku blocked it, but before the petals could throw the ball away, Someoka was freed and quickly used Dragon Crash, breaking the barrier and sending the ball flying into Saku's chest.

"GOAL! Raimon is sure going wild!"

"Yeah! You can do it guys!" Kino and Haruno cheered happily.

"Captain, I'm sorry. I can't play." Shoti explained to Fuji, his arms probably battered and broken from that large horse sized boulder. Fuji sighed annoyed, glaring at the bench which consisted of an unconcious Adri, a bleeding Ali, an injured Teru, and soon Shoti.

Endou cheered as the Seiryoku team were only seven players now. He had came up with a plan before the second half started, which was to use the opponents techniques against them. It worked and now the Raimon team had three points.

"We're still eight points away! You can't just fucking think you're going to win!" Takuya roared angerly as he dribbled the ball towards the other team's goalpost. It was only Saku, Fuji, Gruuki, Takuya, Fatusuo, Richu and Godi who were left standing from the Seiryoku team.

Takuya was angry, pissed off actually. He didn't care about scoring or winning anymore, all he cared about now is to destroy those puny Raimon players. He knew his emotions were out of control, and that using 'Reign of Fire' wasn't such a good idea in his current mood, but he was blinded by anger.

"Reign of Fire!" a cacoon of fire surrounded him, and Endou waited, watching cautiously, waiting fir the ball. It didn't come though. The flames grew larger and larger, making the players step back a bit. It died out, and a burnt, injured Takuya stood, a blank expression on his face. He fell to the ground,unconcious. Fuji shook his head, his arms crossed as Takuya was taken to the bench.

Six players.

Minutes passed by, and Richu and Godi got injured, both by Fatusuo's 'Rolling Boulder'. Four players.

Fuji couldn't take it anymore, as he exploded in the chubby pink haired boy's face"Stop using that Damn technique! It cost us three players, you idiot!" Gruuki who was the only one calm, put a hand in Fuji's shoulder, telling him to relax. They were in the lead after all so Fuji had no reason to panic. The referee blew the whistle, and Gruuki passed the ball to Fuji, who dribbled it towards the Raimon goalpost. Kazemaru and Kurimatsu blocked him, making Fuji pass it back to Gruuki.

"War Lase-"

"Oh? Oh my! That's...that is unexpected. Pause the game, pause the game! We have a problem here!" Gruuki froze, his technique failing. He looked up, confused, wondering why the game stopped. The crowd began to chatter amongst eachother, wondering what the problem was.

"What happened?" Kino asked Haruna, who in return shrugged.

"What's going on?" Kabeyama asked curiously.

Gruuki, Fuji, and Saku's eyes widened as police cops ran across the field towards a Coach Idate.

"Idate Nagasaki, you are under arrest." the coach's eyes widened in fear as the police handcuffed his hands,,he tried making a run for it but failed miserabely. Before the men could take a step, Fuji and Gruuki were infront of them, both angry and confused.

"**What the hell are you doing! That's our coach! We're in a middle of a game**!" Fuji roared, fearing the worst. His emotions were going haywire, and he began panicking.

"Son, he isn't your coach anymore. He'll never be your coach again. Don't you know who he is?" Fuji stared suspiciously at the cowering, overweight coach, as the police man explained,"He is a dangerous serial killer, who changed his identity and last name to try and escape jail. He even went as far as to become overweight, and change his entire appearence. Someone reported to us that he was a coach for a soccer team, and we spent months trying to find his location. We were lucky this time." The police passed by the shocked boys, who watched with dumbfouded expressions as their former coach was taken into custody.

"Well, that certainly was unexpected! Since Seiryoku has no coach anymore, I am afraid that they will have to be disqualified. Anyways, the win goes to Raimon Eleven from Raimon Junior High! Congratulations! You're going to the district finals!"

Fuji fell on his knees, a horriffied expression on his face and gripped his orange locks,"No, no, _**no**_! Dammit, we **can't** lose here!" he cried as the other team cheered happily, along with the crowd. Gruuki patted his shoulder comfortably, sighing boredly as he watched the other team celebrate.

"Jukai...looks like we shouldn't have underestimated you. In the end you won...sort of. Heh...good luck." Gruuki smiled to himself as he tried calming down his upset captain, while watching the green haired girl smile happily as she joined the bear hug along with her team.

_XxX _

**_Woo! That took long to write. Surprised? Hmm sad to see Seiryoku go away. I'm gonna miss them, especily Saku and Fuji. Poor Fuji being all upset and whatnot. Leave your thoughts and opinions in reviews please! Is there anything you're hoping to see in later chapters? Does anything seem like it needs fixing? Was the story too fast? Was it boring...?_ **

**_Btw I'm planning on pairing Jukai with either Kidou or Fubuki. Who do you think is better?_**

**_Have a beautiful day guys, thanks so much for reading!_**


End file.
